Talk:Star Magician
HEY! The Ball monsters are listed under Star Magician's arsenal. But they're not moves, they're monsters!!! Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, I can be rational again. I've got nothing wrong with the Balls staying on Star Magician's page, but I think they deserve their own section (or subsection). Yeah, that's really all I have to say. The world's hungriest paperweight 19:23, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that was kind of a prickly issue I was having while I was writing the page. What made me decide against them having a Monster Line-style section was the fact that it's only during this fight they appear in a battle. You can change it anyway you think is better. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Unlimted use of mystic call are we all sure he has an infinite supply of these to summon? several years ago, during my first play-through of TLA, i fought the star magician. i couldn't do enough dmg to counter-act the healing of the recovery balls, and every time i killed one, he brought it back moments later. i was still able to effortlessly deal with the damage he was doing (Iris bless Mia!) so i gave up and focused on killing the balls and ignoring him. i don't remember if i was hoping he'd run out of balls or psynergy, but i VERY clearly remember that after a very drawn out fight he just up and stopped using mystic call. i finished off all the remaining balls, and even had a few turns simply devoted to defense waiting to see. then i noticed he wasn't using any psynergy, i didn't notice for a while so i'm not sure if it happened the same time he stopped using mystic call. so he was alone and attacking for a few turns, unfortunately i don't remember if he was using mine ball or not, but was certainly using phys attacks. so i finished him off for the first time. i don't know how you guys collect info on monster skills so the way i see it, at least one of 3 things happened: *mystic call does cost psynergy, if only a little. *he only can summon so many of them and his supply ran out, and his running out of pp was coincidence. *i glitched, and his running out of pp was coincidence. what do you guys make of it. P.S. i probably wont remember asking all this for a while so don't excpect a response soon. Akbaroth 09:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :The game code confirms there is no PP cost for Mystic Call. I personally would suspect that there is a cap on the number of each type of ball enemy can be summoned, since each copy of a type of enemy in a given battle has a number right after its name in the below battle text. Did the balls ever go beyond "Anger Ball9" or "Guardian Ball9"? If not, maybe it means there can't be more than 9 copies of a type of enemy present throughout a single battle. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I tried to test this, but several hours and over 100 battles later, I gave up and quit out of the monster battle arena, without having fought Star Magician even once. Which is odd because I know it is possible to fight him in there (was using a 100% clear savefile). While I can't give a conclusion, it does make me wonder about the "random" number generator though. Slax01 21:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I find him in the arena a lot, so I thought I'd give it a try. There doesn't seem to be a limit to how many balls he can summon, as I think in my battle with him he brought in over a hundred of them. After saying Anger Ball9 it seems to just reset back to Anger Ball1, although sometimes it would miss 1 out and go straight to Anger Ball2. Although as stats of monsters change from the actual game to the battle mode, maybe the limit gets disabled for the amount of balls he can summon as well. Phimi 23:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::all i remember about how long it took is that the clock said 5:58 when i was done. but i think i started sometime around 1:00. i wasn't paying attention to the clock when i started and i have a poor sense of time so for all i know it may have been since 2:00am or it was just from about 4:00pm. but i remember i was fighting for hours. i'm absolutely sure he did not stop summoning after they all hit Ball9. they just kept cycling. i *think* that after a while he only summoned the purple balls, but i'm not sure about that at all.Akbaroth 04:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Dark Dawn Do we have a pic of him form Dark Dawn if not whats the proof that he's in it? Worldwarz2 :Some people have the Japanese version of the game; no proof is needed in terms of the integrity of the article.[[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 21:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I battled him a while ago, but there is not yet any information on the page on how to find him. In case people are still searching, this is how you get to him: After the Great Eclipse hits head to Ayuthay, and go to the tree in the middle of the castle ( the one where you play the tree flute for the first time to get in the city ) . There you will find the bodies of the two Kaocho generals. When spirit read is used on them they will discuss a treasure they have hidden at the Kaocho palace. To get this treasure, go to the Kaocho palace and use grip on the left flag pole. Nearby is a wall with a small crack in it. Observe it to obtain a treasure map. The treasure map tells you to head to the island shaped like a hand (you can find this island on the top right corner of the world map). Sail into the hand and head left. if you do this in a straight line you will head for the fog on the map. But by doing it this way you will now enter the Lost Ship. A short puzzle follows before you can battle the Star Magician. The battle aiganst the mage is diffrent from the Lost Age battle due to a few changes: 1) The guardian ball now only protects the Star Mage. This makes it very simple to wipe out the remaining balls with summons or even spells. 2) He now has two new balls. One is the death ball. This ball posses the lowest threat of them all. He frequently casts condemn, thus often wasting turns and simply takes up space for other more valuble balls. The other new ball is teh Ghoul Ball. This ball can eat a djinn evry turn. The djinn he eats will be put on recovery permanatly untill either the mage or the ball is killed. 3) The star mage is no longer restricted to only summon one ball per turn. He may now summon two per turn(This might be more but of that i am not yet sure. I only faced him twice and this was the most amount of balls he summoned in one turn). All in all the battle is significantly easyer then the TLA Star magician. This is mostly due to the guardian ball now only protecting the mage. The balls can be wiped swiftly with a few powerfull multi-hit attacks (Sveta in her beast form is especialy usefull for this). Feel free to test it / add it to the article whatever. I'm new to this whole wiki thing so letting me make the change would be unwise ( the page would probably explode if i start messing around with it ). And if this was just a whole bunch crap wich was confirmed ages ago... feel free to point it out too :P Insane person nr42 12:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC)